


匹诺曹

by aqiu827



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqiu827/pseuds/aqiu827
Summary: P.S. 何妈：男大不中留





	匹诺曹

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 何妈：男大不中留

| 何焉悦色| 匹诺曹  
‣当一个男孩学会跟自己妈妈撒谎时，就说明他恋爱了。

何洛洛回家了。Omega最近训练强度太大，作息不规律，公司这回格外大度放了他三天假。  
Alpha天生体力方面就比omega好一些，忙碌的小半年过去也丝毫没有受影响，反而是成年以后腺体发育完整了，体力比以前还要好些。  
在各个方面都是。

何洛洛回家第一天，这一觉睡得格外香甜，一夜好眠从晚上十一点到次日十二点。  
或许是之前用了太多强效抑制剂——他总怕工作出事，发情期前后不管有没有征兆都要打一针——导致人总是疲惫乏力的，一停下来就像松了线的气球，困意扑腾地倒出来。

这半天里焉栩嘉来过三次电话。昨晚十二点，今早八点，和刚刚。  
大约是知道何洛洛睡得早，那通电话以后又接着一条晚安短信。工作状态下养成的生物钟是八点，焉栩嘉试探性地拨过来，没人接，何洛洛困到生物钟成了摆设。

他还不放心，刚写好的rap念了好几次还是没有一点节奏感。他放弃了，忍不住再打了一次电话，十二点了，这头猪。

电话打在何洛洛刚醒后，他正在慢吞吞地洗漱，自然也没有接到。平日里他洗漱最慢，并且好像有很严重的选择困难症，要出门时总是在衣柜前踟蹰。  
多数情况下最后还是选了衬衣或者领子高一点的线衣。磨磨蹭蹭走下去跟队里其他人会和一起出门，张颜齐最爱打趣他，“哟，小心捂出痱子来。”

何洛洛撒谎时简直将心虚演绎到了极点。眼神飘忽，神情紧张，耳根处的绯红要蔓延到脸颊上才听得到他吞吞吐吐地掩饰：“感…感冒了。”  
焉栩嘉在一旁低声笑。  
换来的是坐车时何洛洛没有跟他上同一辆车，和翟潇闻坐在了一起。理由是ao有别。

现在他又犯了选择困难。衣服颜色不是太淡就是太浓太花，不是太厚就是太薄，好看的那件衣服又遮不住后面腺体的痕迹——焉栩嘉昨天临走前把他摁在厕所门上留下的杰作。

尽管父母足够开明，他成年了，有一个alpha不是什么难以启齿的事。但何洛洛总是忍不住要藏着这点事，偷偷的，静悄悄的。  
知子莫若母，他蹑手蹑脚地下楼去，佯装做睡了个好觉的样子。有些故意做作的动作还是被母亲看了个透：“脖子那怎么了，这天气还有蚊子？还是过敏了？”

他把懒腰收回来，心虚一样躲闪开关爱的眼神，“虫子咬了……太痒了我自己抓了一会。”

“以后注意一点，怎么说现在也是有点名气的了，这样出去让别人笑话。”

他猜母亲一定是猜出来了什么，语气中隐约带着点责怪和心疼。但他还是装作不知情，唯唯诺诺地答应着，说去擦点药。

Alpha昨天下手格外地重，牙齿尖端咬进腺体时蛮横地释放出草莓双爆烟信息素的味道。alpha略有些不满他回家，长达三天的分离。  
何洛洛上完厕所，刚推开门就被焉栩嘉堵住，吓得他退后一步，焉栩嘉跟紧一步顺着把人又锁进厕所隔间。

“你…你干嘛？”何洛洛察觉到自己身上的青柠味淡了，完完全全被alpha的烟味遮住，呛得他喘不过气要掉眼泪，“把你的…信息素，收一下。”

他没有很喜欢焉栩嘉的味道，如果不是意外的是草莓烟带着一点点甜味，在每次性事中他估计都被操得够呛。

信息素从头到脚把他包住，压得他觉得肩头都格外沉重没有力气。何洛洛隔着一层薄卫衣背靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，本来天气变凉了一些，他从练习室里溜出来上厕所没拿外套。此刻过了刚才的热汗期，贴在冷冰冰的墙上让他感到一点寒冷。不由得浑身紧张起来。  
他没什么力气了，想往下滑一点。

焉栩嘉迈出右腿抵在他两腿之间。刚才的舞蹈练习也让他有些喘不过气，一时间控制不好自己的信息素。他伸出手去搂住何洛洛的腰，能清晰明了地觉察到手背与手心的温差。  
何洛洛固然有些紧张害怕，但是被alpha的信息素纠缠住，他也开始有些发烫有了反应。

焉栩嘉手略微使了点劲，把人往上带了点。  
他贴在何洛洛的肩窝里，中午刚洗过的头被吹得很蓬松，懒洋洋地擦拭在何洛洛脸上，何洛洛把头扭过去一点，想离这只刺猬远一点。

扭头的角度刚刚好把腺体暴露出来一点，焉栩嘉贴在上面哈热气。omega的腺体上还顽强似的散发着一点青柠味，在烟味弥漫的厕所隔间里分外格格不入。却没能让焉栩嘉清醒半分。

何洛洛想让他停一停，休息时间最多还有五分钟，如果非要来上一次，可以晚上。  
还没好声好气地alpha说，焉栩嘉一口就咬下去。何洛洛上齿咬着下唇不让自己的惊呼传出去，双腿不由得发软又往下滑了一点。

Alpha的性器隔着两人的裤子抵在他的双腿之间，何洛洛被他咬得快要失去意识时还能感受到下体处焉栩嘉的勃起和与后颈处一样的热浪。

焉栩嘉好像饶不了他似的，专揪着何洛洛敏感的地方。河洛路没在发情期，但腺体已经被焉栩嘉咬得发涨通红，他猜想他衣服上也会有一层烟味。

下体被焉栩嘉顶着，他伸出手顺着面前人的裤子往上摸索。焉栩嘉的头发完全遮盖住他的视线，他哆哆嗦嗦地大致找到了地方，棉布运动裤被顶起来一点，还没摸到顶端手掌就有一些温热潮湿。

没在发情期的omega只任由他咬，他小心翼翼地问焉栩嘉，“你…你带润滑了吗？”  
他还没有足够湿润到容得下alpha，怕焉栩嘉一个刹不住车直接在厕所小隔间把他上了，本来脖子就被咬得快丧失意识，他不想这双腿彻底走不动路。何洛洛很怕疼。

大概是残余的青柠味信息素起了点作用，焉栩嘉松了嘴，腺体里留下一个临时标记和一排牙印。中央一圈带着一点血迹，他猜想是信息素太浓让他失控，很抱歉地伸出舌尖一点一点舔舐何洛洛的后颈，含含糊糊地说：“没有。”

“那…”那你他妈要把我胯顶到什么时候你都湿成这样了。

“我知道你吃不下。”他倒是毫不避讳，贴在何洛洛腰线上的手往下滑到臀部，挑逗似的掐了一下。何洛洛应该前段日子才打过强效抑制剂，对他这铺天盖地信息素都没受什么影响。“可以吗，用嘴？”

焉栩嘉小口小口啄他的腺体，把信息素收敛一点后他尽可能地温柔一点，当作对刚才一声不吭就把人摁在墙上的补偿。

见何洛洛没有回答，他移到何洛洛胸前咬他的锁骨。何洛洛好像又瘦了一点，他只浅浅下去了一点锁骨处就泛了一点红，他顺着肌肤纹理往上游走，在颈部动脉搏动最强的地方吸了一口，露出有如吸血鬼对新鲜血液般的贪婪。  
他又问，“可以吗？”

他堵住何洛洛的唇，用深吻去埋藏他的答案。一手握起何洛洛的手放在自己隐秘的地方。他知道何洛洛对他一向纵容地过分，何况他应该能理解到alpha对他的眷恋。  
所以他也只是短暂迟疑了一下，不用焉栩嘉指引直接探了进去。

里面的温度比他想的还要高上几分。一点一点扒开alpha的内裤时他能感受到上方的耻毛划过自己的手背，上面已经有了一些黏腻。  
他不习惯直接握住顶端，从底部一点一点顺上去，一路泥泞湿滑。在他手心里一点一点膨胀发烫，他下意识地觉得自己的脑袋也有些肿胀起来。大约还是被信息素影响到。

何洛洛在心里预估了一下时间，觉得有些来不及，如果训练迟到了得罚平板支撑三分钟。想到惩罚他就有点心急，加了些力度在alpha的性器上套弄。  
Alpha埋在他胸口，手从衬衣下方伸进去贴他的腹肌，起初只是慢吞吞吐着一些热气在他胸口。随着何洛洛的一点加速，他的呼吸也开始急促起来。“洛洛……”

每次做爱时何洛洛都是那个很慢悠悠的人，一整套动作，亲吻捅入都是焉栩嘉主动。他只负责在适当的时候发出一丝呻吟喘息，在alpha讲性器送在穴口前时尽力放松配合他，再偶尔附带一点腰肢的扭动，尽管总是被alpha的长驱直入带来的疼痛所打断。

这一次何洛洛难得的主动让他有些吃惊，伸出一点粉红色舌尖点在他的胸膛，像一种嘉奖。他喜欢青柠味，没有草莓烟来的那样呛。

何洛洛心跳得很快，像计时器，滴答滴答地计算这场欢愉偷情的倒计时。他送开alpha的性器，在一旁轻轻握了握拳头，指尖能感受到alpha刚刚射出的精液，滩在手心中央，顺着手心的纹理填满指缝。  
没有多少时间了。

何洛洛本来就没有多少力气，蹲下来时感觉呼吸顺畅了一些。焉栩嘉只是把自己的手撑在墙上——如果他还像刚闯入那会焦灼不堪的话，估计在何洛洛蹲下的瞬间他就按住他的脑袋，把手指探入他栗色的头发里把他整个人往那里送。

因为何洛洛今天足够乖，他也足够放心，一时间他感到自己仿佛失去了一些对omega的占有欲与控制欲。

尽管他刚刚才感受过alpha粗大的性器，放在他鼻尖前几寸时他还是有一点被震慑住。被草莓双爆包裹住还是能隐约嗅到一点腥。  
他迟疑了一下，轻轻咳了一声还是张了嘴。

他衡量估算了一下觉得自己大概无法直接整根吞下，半张着嘴用舌尖绕了一圈阴茎的顶端。精液的味道比他想的要好一点，或许是因为他此刻也被迫进入了一点发情期，自己的青柠味信息素不知不觉中混进来了一点。  
用舌尖一寸一寸将表面的精液卷入口中，喉结上下一滚，系数把它吞下去。

焉栩嘉撑在墙上的手微微握紧。被何洛洛用嘴唇含住，他不知道从哪学来的这些，舌头包裹温热的唾液绕着小沟壑打转。饶是他此时略微清醒过来还有点抑制剂，也被何洛洛又重新打了回去。

下体肿胀得难受。

他本来是不想对何洛洛施压的，经过这一番拨弄他又无法克制住自己的信息素，不自觉地溢出，充斥着狭小的空间。  
性器又往上挺了一个角度。何洛洛用他听不见的声音叹了叹气。

“帮我，”焉栩嘉舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，努力支撑着自己的身子不让自己被omega的舌头拨弄得颤抖起来，“……舔软。”

信息素就着他低沉的嗓子从头顶传来。何洛洛的手抚过他大腿内侧，那里也沾上了一点液体。他把自己多送上去一点，觉得口交这回事和他被操是一样的，只要多放松一分就能含下。  
他开始竭力把嘴长到最大，牙齿磕碰到alpha的性器外缘，吞下不过一半他就感觉到有些乏力，压着他的舌头不能动弹，连带着他浑身都觉得僵住在一起。

Alpha的性器抵在他的舌根，腥味与草莓烟一同塞住他的喉咙，呛得他喘不过气，又松不了嘴，一分委屈化成一层薄薄的泪盈上眼眶。  
他含了一会，舌头在仅有的小空间里小幅度滑动，说不上到底舔到了哪里，反正含糊间他又吞下一点精液。

“太……”脱出来时他嘴上还挂着一些羞耻的银丝，微微喘着气，想把烟味散一点出来，“太大了……”他说着说着话尾带着一些委屈和哭腔，抬着头看焉栩嘉——焉栩嘉刘海已经有些濡湿，眼底氤氲，春潮涌动。

“那就像刚才慢慢来。”  
Alpha说起话来带着点温柔腔，尽管骨子里少不了那份欲望与占有。

“马……马上训练了…”  
他刚说完这句话，眼珠子转了一下，又把手搭上去握住阴茎底部，手指划过上方腹股沟的时候他有过短暂的迟疑。

他学乖了一点，不像刚才那样全力含住，抵在他的舌根部实在难受——他咬了一下顶端，不出意外地，焉栩嘉轻轻颤了一下。他含住了一小半，舌头被压在底下刚好还能灵活地舔舐，前后都有一段距离可以挪动。

算了，到时候就说自己摔伤或者编个其他的谎吧，实在不行就老老实实受罚。

他把手从底部又滑到大腿内侧，把那里当支撑点。焉栩嘉好像对于这里还要敏感一些，就像何洛洛的腺体一样，都是轻轻一碰就能激起一点情欲的地方。

焉栩嘉低着头看他的头顶，努力嗅到一点omega的气味，很清甜，有时又酸酸的。  
何洛洛含得累了就又换手，顺便提拉一下感受是不是软下来了一点。再换成嘴时外头响了一道训练的铃声。

算了。

Alpha射在他嘴里一次，不是刚才那样温热的，这次是直截滚烫的，把他呛得退出来咳了几声。  
信息素同时消散了一些，待焉栩嘉收拾整理好自己的信息素，他把何洛洛扶起来，掏出纸巾帮他擦脸。嘴角和脸颊都沾了一些粘液，还有一道痕划到脖颈，像一条透明血管。

他靠在何洛洛肩头，越过去吻了吻腺体，说话说的没有逻辑没有顺序，“别打那么多抑制剂，对身体不好——回家好好休息。”  
Alpha留了比往常还多的信息素在上面，何洛洛想下次应该能平稳度过发情期了。

收拾好回去时少不了又遇上队友八卦好奇的目光，焉栩嘉走过去对着镜子开始压腿拉伸，倒是何洛洛要欲盖弥彰解释一番：“那个……摔了一跤。”  
“行了行了，信息素收一下。这还有别的alpha和omega。”张颜齐伸出食指圈了一下自己周围一圈。  
何洛洛又涨红了脸。

在家吃过午饭，又窝在沙发上补了几部电影，还没看到精彩篇章何洛洛又陷在里面睡起来。大约是之前抑制剂的副作用。  
他是被妈妈叫醒的，手机晃在他眼前：“你手机放上面了，一直在响呢，谁啊？”  
未接来电：嘉嘉（10）

“队友。应该是跟我说过几天的行程。”他有些心虚，拿回手机钻回自己房间拨回去。

“对不起…我睡太久了…”  
那边沉默了一下，“你还好吗，怎么睡这么久？”

抑制剂用多了就会导致发情期不稳定，嗜睡就是前兆。加上何洛洛很久没有过发情期了，估计真是要来，恐怕只能真枪实战来几次才能解决掉。  
“你是不是…发情期要到了？”

何洛洛平时都不记自己的发情期，也记不清上回注射抑制剂到底是几天前，总觉得乏得很，仔细一想说不定真是。  
“晚上出来。”alpha说出四个字来像是一种绝对命令，容不得半点商量。

晚饭后何洛洛揣着手机出去，比白天时多套了一件外套，他犹豫了一下还是把身份证带上了。出门时他撒谎格外蹩脚，“我和初中同学看电影去了，太晚了的话就睡同学家了。”

“能早点回家就早点回，就算在同学家……”妈妈顿了一下，“也别惹什么麻烦。”

何洛洛心虚地开了门，“知道了，那我走了。”

（？END？就写这些吧。有点累了。）


End file.
